Violin Romance
by mapagmahal20
Summary: There was a girl who played the violin named Maria. A man proposed his love to her. When she knew that he hid the violin from her, she was mad. She broke up with the guy and die with her precious violin.


Classical Music

There was once an attractive woman named Maria who lived in a village that is very peaceful. Yet, her life was very quiet, yet, in other words, boring. Then, she suddenly saw a music store, a mysterious one. She knew no one found it but her. She saw a violin. She liked it. So she bought it using the money she earned. She thought the money was useless so she bought the violin. She thought that if she play the violin in public, the lifeless, boring and quiet village where she had lived in, would no longer exist. She did it. And her plan worked. The village she knew that has really nothing but lifeless people other than her changed because of her. Then, one day, a handsome man named James appeared knowing to be a hunter and traveler. Every girl walked into him blushing like there would be a marriage happening in the church. He decided to stay in the village. So, a friend of Maria, Mary, who lived and worked in an inn, said that James could stay in the inn. One night, Maria decided to play the _Mozart "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik"_ in the riverside. While James, who decided to lie down in the comfortable grass of the riverside, saw her playing. While Maria was playing, she suddenly saw James staring at her with a pure red face. That means James is in love with Maria because of her playing in the violin! Maria stopped playing and decided to go back home and take a sleep. Another great morning was there. For Maria, waking up in the morning was great, but not this time. She saw James bought flower for her. So she was shocked. It was like she's not remembering what happened last night while she was playing in the violin. She tried to run and run. She knew that James was following her and the girls were following him too! But her heart beat fast. She didn't know that she was falling in love with James! She thought that it might be because she was attracted to James. Then one day, she went to the inn and visited James. When she was going there, James proposed marriage to her. She accepted it and told James that the reason why she went there is because she is going to tell James that she accidentally fell in love with him. But before that, they had an engagement. A week after that, they had their marriage. The girls who were actually there to welcome James were not really mad at Maria. Because they know that Maria was the one who made their village full of life that no one expected it would ever happen. Three years passed and it was really meant to be true love between them. But then, James realized how Maria loved music very much thinking that he was just nothing for Maria because of the violin and of course the music too. So he decided that he must separate music from Maria. He tried to hide the violin from her. He hid it in the chest he was using. James went out for work. Then that time, Maria noticed that her violin was lost. She knows that she only placed it in the cabinet after she plays it. When she cleaned the house, including the chest, she saw her violin lying inside the chest. So she knew that James hid it in her because he really knows how she loves the violin. When James came, he saw Maria crying. But she looked at him with an evil look. So when she looked at him, he thought that she saw the violin lying in his chest and suspected him for hiding it. He said, "Look, I can explain to you the reason why I hid it." Maria replied quickly, "So you were the one who hid it? I wasn't really expecting you to do that because of three things. First, you married me because you were attracted of how I played the violin. Second, you were comforting me this far. Lastly, I know you love me so you won't do it. And now, you're telling me you hid it! This relationship will last here!" James was hurt and tried to explain everything to her but she was quick in packing her things so there were no time for him. Maria was crying while saying goodbye to him. "Farewell, James. The man I used to love was just nothing in my heart now, and that's no one but you, James." So Maria traveled to her grandmother's place. And then, she finally was there. Her grandmother welcomed her, "Oh, Maria! How are you? Oh, I shouldn't have asked you that. I knew you broke up with your husband because of the violin. Oh no! Why did I say that!" Maria had a sigh and said, "It's okay grandma. Now I will die peacefully with my violin.'' That happened. And now, her soul was safe with the violin. THE END.


End file.
